


Put that off please

by mckivich



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Funny, M/M, Mickey is turned off by Ian, Post 4x11, posted on tumblr, prompt, turns off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckivich/pseuds/mckivich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is giving Mickey a blow job but something bothers the Milkovich boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put that off please

**Author's Note:**

> Still not an English speaker so excuse me for all the mistakes this writing contains  
> The prompt I got on tumblr was "one turning off the other"

Ian was tenderly biting Mickey’s neck and slipping a hand under the older one’s shirt. Mickey started to bite his lip, God knew how much he liked when Ian did this, and Ian knew it as well. 

"Feels good" Ian murmured against Mickey’s pale skin

"What you talkin’ about?" Mickey smirks as he grabs the back of Ian’s head to press his lips against his boyfriend’s.

"I can leave you a hickey anywhere I want now, no need to hide anything anymore" Ian replies when they cut the kiss for a bitof air.

Mickey smiles, tongue between his teeth. The youngest smirks back and makes Mickey sit on the bed, before slowly unbelting him. As he starts taking him in his mouth, Mickey lowers his gaze and frowns. He pushes Ian away from him. The redhead is a bit puzzled

"Did I do something wrong Mick ? Or…maybe you don’t want it right now ?" Ian tries to understand

"No, Ian, it’s just … I can’t look at you like that.. when you’re like…that"

Ian’s eyes widen “Like what?”

"Please Ian, go to the bathroom and take this shit off your face, you just came back from work and you still got this liner for eyes or what ever this shit is called"

Ian doesn’t even try to hold back his smile.

"Man, please I feel like I’m being sucked off by a fucking chick, put that off please, Ian."


End file.
